Transformers G1 Autocons
by Iroquois Campbell
Summary: In Episide IX, Ratchet and Skyfire construct autocons to battle the deceptibots while the decepticons continue to raid various energy sources.


**Transformers Generation 1**

**Episode IX – Autocons**

_Megatron has transformed Bumblebee, Beachcomber, and Gears into Yellow Jacket, Waverider, and Clutch, who now call themselves deceptibots. The deceptibots attack the autobots while the decepticons raid a rocket base for energon. Now, Optimus Prime plans to fight fire with fire to help save the autobots from their doom._

Skyfire and Ratchet rushed into the remnants of what used to be the autobot base, finding the corpses of Thundercracker, Mixmaster, Long Haul, and Bombshell.

"Hey Skyfire. We got one extra here." Ratchet pointed out, motioning to Bombshell.

"The more the merrier. Let's get to work."

---

Meanwhile, Ramjet, Dirge, and Thrust all flew in F-15 Eagle mode towards a huge solar power plant.

"With the autobots distracted, this is our time to make Megatron proud!" Ramjet shouted. "Destroy any flesh creatures that stand in our way! We go in, get the energon, and get out!"

---

Meanwhile, Megatron, Starscream, Skywarp, and Astrotrain flew from the NASA experimental center towards an oil refinery somewhere in the desert.

"My plan is working perfectly. And you doubted me, Starscream. Soon, we will have enough energon to destroy earth and take Cybertron in one fell swoop!"

"So what? If I was in charge, we would have accomplished this long ago!"

"You are lucky I'm in such a good mood, or I'd demolish you now! I don't want to hear another word from you!"

"Look! There is the refinery!" Astrotrain pointed out.

The humans working never saw it coming.

---

Back at the still-under-construction autobot city, the autobots tried hard to fend off Yellow Jacket, Waverider, and Clutch without harming them. Although they heavily outnumbered the deceptibots, Optimus still felt it wise not to attack them. Ironhide knelt next to his leader.

"Prime! How long do we gotta keep this up?"

"Until Skyfire and Ratchet get back. We can hold them off just fine until then!"

"Holdin' 'em off is one thing, but just sittin' around waitin' for them to hurt us? That's too much!"

"Just stand down, Ironhide! Skyfire will be back soon!"

Yellow Jacket motioned at Waverider.

"Use you're jet stream to take a few of them out!"

"Aye aye, cap'n!"

Waverider stood tall, raising both his arms, shooting very thin, high powered streams of water. One pierced the plating of Hound, knocking him down.

"Agh! Oh this is bad."

"Hound!" Huffer shouted, kneeling next to him.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Just damaged, but I'll live."

While Wavrider attacked with his jet streams, Yellow Jacket motioned to Clutch.

"Clutch! Get those rockets firing! Take out as many as you can!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

Clutch stood beside Waverider, firing off dozens of small rockets into the various positions of the autobots, blowing chunks of rock everywhere and sending autobots flying.

"Can we attack 'em now, Prime?" Ironhide asked impatiently.

"Not yet! Just a little while longer!" Prime responded, trying to remain optimistic.

---

At the underwater decepticon base, Starscream, Skywarp, and Soundwave loaded energon cubes into Astrotrain while Megatron watched.

"As soon as the constructicons get back from raiding the hydro-electric dam, we'll send this load of energon to Cybertron. Then, it will only be a matter of time before we will join Shockwave and the combaticons. Earth, Cybertron…the galaxy! It will all belong to me!"

---

The three deceptibots had nearly decimated all the autobots. They had even pushed back, hiding within the half finished walls of the city. Not too far away, a huge jet approached. As it flew over the deceptibots, it jettisoned its' cargo. Four robots fell to the Earth. Skyfire flew over to Optimus' hiding place, transforming and landing next to him.

"Let me introduce you to the autocons."

Skyfire pointed to the first one, who used to be the insecticon Bombshell. Now he was much larger, with two strange weapons mounted on his shoulders, and he was painted a bright orange color.

"That one's Firehorn. We've equipped him with flamethrowers."

He then pointed to the rebuilt form of Thundercracker, who was now painted in a red, white, and blue camouflage scheme.

"He's Lightning Rod. He's got an Electro-Magnetic Pulse rifle, or EMP."

Ratchet spoke now, pointing to the rebuilt forms of Mixmaster and Long Haul.

"Those two are Rotor and Freightline. They're no Devastator, but they're still powerful. They've both got special chain guns."

"Good. Just try not to damage the deceptibots. We want to be able to reprogram them." Optimus insisted.

"That's why Lightning Rod has an EMP rifle! He can fry their circuits without permanent damage!" Ratchet reassured.

"If he can hold up, that is!" Ironhide pointed out.

As it was, Waverider had chosen Lightning Rod as his target. He shot his jet streams, trying to put Lightning Rod out of commission. The autocon managed to dodge the first few blasts, but the last one knocked the EMP rifle from his hand. He retreated back behind a boulder. Powerglide and Tracks had snuck up behind Waverider however, and managed to pin him to the ground.

Clutch tried to fire several rockets at Firehorn, but he used his flamethrower to detonate the rockets close to Clutch, sending the deceptibot soaring through the air, landing in a barely functional pile several dozen feet away.

Rotor and Freightline ganged up on Yellow Jacket, as the small deceptibot moved back.

"I give you one warning, autocons! Back away or you will die!"

"Sorry, deceptibot. You're the one to die today!"

"Not quite!"

Yellow Jacket raised his arms with a grunt. From each, a yard long energy blade appeared. In a flash, Yellow Jacket pierced Rotor and Freightline, causing them to fall motionless to the ground.

"You just don't get it, autobots! This is the end of the line!"

Yellow Jacket screamed, sprinting towards Optimus Prime. Just before he reached the autobot leader, an energy blast struck Yellow Jacket in the back. The deceptibot fell, his back smoking slightly. Behind him, Skyfire stood with the E.M.P. rifle.

Optimus looked down sadly.

"Ratchet, Skyfire. Gather up the deceptibots and reprogram them back to their original status. Then, fix up Rotor and Freightliner and send them after the other constructicons. They will not endanger losing the form of Devastator.

"Very well, Prime." Skyfire said, moving to pick up Yellow Jacket.

Prime looked to the sky, searching the heavens for Cybertron.

"…How I miss the old days."

_In the next episode, Megatron prepares to send all the stolen energon to Cybertron. Meanwhile, the autobots must struggle with the consequences of being distracted by the deceptibots, while the constructicons face their own crisis. Be sure to tune in to the next exciting episode of…The Transformers._


End file.
